In order to provide an automated water delivery system to a container such as an automated bathtub or shower, an electronic faucet or shower head is required. Such an automated water delivery system may be remotely controlled to remotely control the flow of water. Therefore, electrical power must be provided to the automated water delivery system. Connecting the automated water delivery system to the power grid may require construction work such as removing the bathtub or making holes in a wall to electrically connect the automated water delivery system to the power grid, which is time-consuming and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved automated liquid delivery system.